He wishes he was dancing with her
by angryprostitute
Summary: After Amy broke up with Teddy on the road trip, her relationship with Jake has gotten more and more complicated. Jake and Sophia are at a police ball, and Amy is there...alone.
1. Chapter 1

After Amy broke up with Teddy on the road trip, her relationship with Jake has gotten more and more complicated. Jake and Sophia are at a police ball, and Amy is there...alone.

Jake straightens his tie in the mirror. He then takes it off immediately and searches for another one. Once he finds a basic burgundy tie, he tries it on. Ever since Amy broke up with Teddy, Jake has been confused about her feelings toward him, which makes him nervous to face her with Sophia. Was the break up because of him? Is it wrong of him to assume that? He shouldn't be worried, he knows he has a girlfriend that loves him and that once he had feelings for her, but now thats over...right?

"What are you doing?" Sophia asks, as she walks into his bedroom.

They are going together, to the police ball, because that's what girlfriends and boyfriends do, but for some reason he wishes he was going with Amy

"Just..trying to find something nice to wear." He says, still staring at himself in the mirror.

He has only 3 suits, and one is his neon green one he found in a thrift store on St. Patty's day. It isn't so ridiculous that he has a hard time finding something decent out of his closet.

"Well I think what you are wearing is fine." Sophia says with a smile.

He is wearing a nicely fitted black suit with a white collared shirt and a burgundy tie.

"I just want to wear something actually kinda fancy. We never really get invited to something special," He says, buttoning up his suit.

"You look great by the way," Jake says to Sophia, she responds with a gracious smile.

"Should we go?" She asks, pointing to the door.

Jake and Sophia walk into the police ball holding hands. It looks like somewhere a prom would be held. It's a big open room with fancy wallpaper and a big chandelier in the center of the ceiling. He scans the room, recognizing all his friends. He sees Terry in a tight black suit, talking with his wife and another detective. He sees Rosa, surprisingly wearing a sparkely silver dress, yet her face looks absolutely miserable in it. Then he sees Amy. She's sitting with another detective, looking deep in conversation. She's wearing a beautiful scarlet dress. Jake has always known she was beautiful, even seeing her tired on a monday morning with a messy ponytail, he always saw her as a very gorgeous woman. But tonight, she looked breath-taking. He realizes that Sophia might seem uncomfortable with her boyfriend staring at some other girl, so he quickly draws his gaze back to Sophia.

"You okay?" She asks, looking a bit concerned

"Oh yeah..I'm fine. Just a bit amazed... I mean look at the place! It's so big and elegant!" He says excited.

Sophia perks up her ear, as if she's listening very closely.

"Darling.." She says, meeting Jake's eyes. "I absolutely love this song..Do you want to dance?"

Jake scans the room one more time. "Sure.. warning though, I might blow your mind with my sick moves." He says then winks at Sophia

He sees Amy again, in her dress, and for some reason, he wishes he was dancing with her.

Please let me know what you think. This is my first Brooklyn Nine Nine story and I promise it will get better. Check back soon for the second chapter of this three chapter Fic


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Thanks for reading the last one and all the support I got. More is on the way!

Sophia and Jake are slow dancing together. It's simple but nice. Her hands are on his shoulders and his hands are on her hips. The entire song they don't say a word, just looking at each other's eyes. It isn't awkward, it feels like they could do it for hours. When the song finishes, he breaks the eye contact and looks at his feet, and smiles shyly.

"You are a great dancer.." He says to her sheepishly

"Thanks," she responds with a smile "When I was younger I took classes, entered a couple competitions, won a few too-" She continues, but he spaces out. All he can think about is that one day him and Amy went to the competition and how horrible she was at dancing and how he taught her for a bit. He looks for Amy in the room and sees her dancing with Holt, them both laughing when he tries to guide her through the song. He smiles at her and how beautiful her laugh is.

"and then- wait Jake are you even listening?" She says, sounding offended.

He snaps back to reality "Oh yeah no I'm listening, go on," He says trying to give her his undivided attention.

"I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" She changes the subject.

"Oh I think I'm fine, but thanks." He responds, but she is already walking away.

He walks over and finds Amy sitting at a table on her phone

"Hey!" He says, trying to get her attention

"Oh hey sorry I didn't see you there," She responds, looking up from her phone. "This is a really fun place isn't it?"

"Yeah it's great…" He is nervous about what he is about to say.

"Do you...want to dance?" He says, anxious for a reaction. "I mean, I know you hate dancing and-" He rambles but she stops him

"Sure," She answers, as if she has been waiting all night for him to ask her that.

"Awesome!" he says, surprised about her answer, but then he realizes that sounded too excited so he quickly follows with "I mean yeah cool."

She smiles, and leads him onto the dance floor. "You Look Wonderful Tonight" By Eric Clapton is playing and he could not think of a more perfect song to go with his thoughts. All he can notice is her. How her hair falls perfectly on her shoulders, how brown her eyes are, and just how amazing she looks. Jake has never really noticed her looks. Of course he has realized she is beautiful, even with her, but until tonight, he truly saw her actual elegance. He realizes he has been staring at her one second too long so her takes her hand and puts his hands on her hips.

"I just thought I should let you know you looks really good in a suit.." She whispers in his ear "and you should definitely wear clothes like this all the time. Not like that green suit you wore last St. Patricks day. It kinda made me want to go blind" She says scrunching up her face at the thought of it.

"_It kinda made me want to go blind _title of your sextape," He says, way too proud of himself.

For once, his sex tape joke actually made her laugh. Then he realizes he would basically do anything to make her laugh. Making her happy is what makes him happy, and he wants to do that as much as possible.

"Hey you are actually pretty decent at dancing! Did you take a class?" She says, surprised.

"Oh yeah well, when I was about 7, my mom made me take dancing lessons every week. By the time I was 13 I had enough and quit, but they did teach me a few things…" He says, while dipping her to the floor, their faces closer than ever.

She looks surprised. She has never quite seen this side of Jake before. Of course she realized her feelings for him when he started dating Sophia, and of course she broke up with Teddy for him, but then Jake never broke up with Sophia. But seeing this sensitive part of Jake made her want him more.

"But don't tell anyone about that ok? I need to keep my street cred," He says smiling

He then brings her back up to where she is standing on both of her feet, but his hands are still wrapped around her back. She could not think of a better time to kiss him, then she notices Sophia standing behind him.

"Sophia hey! I haven't seen you in a month how are you?" Amy says trying to avoid the fact that her boyfriend had his hands all over her a second ago.

Jake immediately stands up straight, with his hands behind his back. He is smiling to make it seem like he didn't just have the realization that he loves his coworker.

"Oh I'm great thanks for asking, Jake can I talk to you for a minute?" Sophia says with a smile, even though Jake knows she is pissed

He follows her to a corner in the room "Hey so I didn't know you were a dancer…" she says, with a smile, but her eyes shows Jake that he is about to be grilled

"Yeah well-" He says but she interrupts. "You weren't dancing that way with me," Her fake smile disappears. "Look I can see you like Amy, and this isn't the first sign,"

"Just let me explain-" He tries to say before she interrupts him again, but then she does. "This isn't going to work out is it?"

He tries to find the best way to deny that, but he can't "I'm sorry, but you're right. God why are you always right?" He says, frustrated at himself.

"No Jake, I'm sorry. I don't want to hold you back from someone you so clearly love. I'm going to go, but I hope you two are happy." She says, again with a fake smile. She walks away, and as much as Jake wants to stop her, he can't deny that she is right.

He watches her until she walks out the door, then he looks at the floor. She may have been the one, one he is supposed to marry. He glances through the room, looking for the bar, he could really use a drink. Then he sees someone that looks very familiar. He takes a couple steps closer and then he recognizes him. _Freddy Malladi. _The one perp that got away during his undercover operation. He is here, at the police ball, but he is not a police officer. Jake notices the suspicious brief case he is carrying. "_It must be a bomb, he found out I was a cop now he is trying to kill me" _Jake thinks.

He speed walks over to Amy

"Hey are you and Sophia ok? She seemed a bit mad and-" Amy starts

"Amy I need your help, there is a guy here that is trying to kill me. Not enough time to explain but we need to get his brief case...can you please help me?" He begs. He knows that no other detective here could do this, at least not as well as Amy can.

"I'll help." She says with a determined look in her eyes

That's it for this chapter, but come back soon for the next and finale one. I'm sorry if this isn't the best, I'm still learning how to actually write properly. Reviews about what you think really help though!


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you need me to help with exactly?" She adds

Jake looks for Freddy but can't seem to find him. He looks back at Amy with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Look, I just need you to distract him, and bring him away from the briefcase he is carrying, OK?" He says shakily. He then spots him back at the bar, briefcase in-hand. "There he is, with the dark blue suit with a black shirt. Don't look now, he might already be suspicious."

"Got it, follow my lead," She says confidently, as she strides over to him. He can tell she is really turning on her charm, so he can tell what she is about to do next.

"Hey there," She says with a wink. "I love your…" She leads, trying to find something to compliment him on. "your shoes. I love your shoes." She states, as cautious as possible.

"Why, thank you ma'am," He says with a very creepy smile. "_Did he really just call me Ma'am? God, why does every mob guy have to be old and creepy?" _She thinks, trying to hold back vomit as she stares into his wrinkled face.

"Do you.." She starts "_I hate Jake so much right now."_ She thinks. "Do you care to dance? With me?" She suggests, putting on her most charming yet fake smile

Jake watches from about 20 feet away. Waiting for the perfect time to take the briefcase.

"Oh..well I _should_ probably stay here….but I guess one dance won't hurt!" He exclaims, putting on that creepy smile again. He puts down his briefcase by the bar stool, then grabs her waist and leads her to the dance floor.

Jake quickly walks to where he was sitting and waits until he is out of sight. He grabs the briefcase and glances to see Amy dancing with Freddy. But he can say he has never been so jealous of the creepiest man alive. He realizes he should probably make sure it isn't a bomb before being all googly eyes over Amy.

He walks over to an exit door, then he finds a stairwell that no one is in. He opens the briefcase, only to find about 6 huge bags of what looks like drugs.

"Well at least it isn't a bomb?" He says

He walks back to the ballroom, briefcase in-hand. He immediately sees Freddy dancing with Amy. He has the biggest smile on his face and his eyes closed, she has a disgusted frown and eyes wide open. She meets Jake's eyes and mouths the words "I hate you, help!".

Jake instantly walks over to a random junior police officer in uniform. "Hey man can I borrow your handcuffs?" He asks, as nicely as he can.

The police officer pulls out his handcuffs, but then hesitates. "Am I allowed to just give these to you?" He asks.

"Of course!" Jake says, as he grabs them from his hands. He knows he will get in trouble for this but all he wants is to help out Santiago, because she helped him.

Jake urgently walks over to the dancing partners. "Freddy!" Jake says to Freddy, as if they were old friends. Amy looks relieved.

"Jake Peralta?! What are you doing here?" Freddy straightens his back.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Jake responds with a grin, as he handcuffs him. He nods at Amy to make sure she is okay.

"Good thing we were in a room full of cops." She says, laughing

"Yeah, why would he think that was a good place to bring his drugs?" He chuckles

They are at the precinct. After Jake arrested Freddy, they brought him down to the station so they could do the paperwork. Luckily, a near-by janitor let them in. They were the last ones there because everyone was at the ball, and they were both still in their formal clothes.

"Oh and thanks for helping me out. I'm not sure any other detective could have done that" He says, surprisingly serious

"Hey no problem. I thought it was a bomb! I was scared for my life! But thanks for coming to me for help." She smiles. "Oh and I saw you and Sophia fighting in the corner after the dance. I really hope I didn't get in the way of things." She apologizes

"No..No it wasn't your fault at all. Don't worry about it," He turned his gaze away

"Do you want to talk about it?" She said as she stood up from her desk to sit in the chair by his desk, ready to listen.

"Okay...okay, I'll tell you about it…" He was hesitant in continuing. Does he want to tell her the truth? Does he want to ruin his perfect friendship with her? He was very unsure about a lot of things, but one thing. He was positive this wasn't just some stupid crush.

"She broke up with me, well I guess it was sorta mutual.." He said, searching her face for a reaction. She looked like she was concerned, but there was a tiny smile that he could just barely see.

"What?! Why? You guys were great together, super awesome! Perfect team! Just a really good couple!" She says, trying to act like this news didn't want to make her jump up and down

"Yeah, she...she was just kinda jealous I guess? Well I mean…" He tries to continue, but he can't really find the right words for any of this.

"She said that she thought we liked each other, and I can't help but think she is right, like she always is, and I know that I said this months ago and you probably feel the same way you did but-" He starts rambling, he looks up from his shoes and sees her. Her face looks just like how it did when he told her he wanted to be "_romantic stylez"_ with her. Her eyes are big and her eyebrows are up. Her face still isn't giving any clear signs of feeling the same way.

Then all of the sudden, she leans forward and kisses him. He kisses her back and it's hard and passionate and everything he could have wanted. He leans back as she lays her entire body on him and his chair. His hand snakes around her waist, feeling around her back.

She never expected him to be this great of a kisser. Running her hand through his hair only makes it better. She knows he isn't particularly clean, but his musky smell turns her on. She is getting a bit lost in the kiss, but she doesn't mind. She breaks away from the kiss, and just looks at him. She is trying to savor this moment as much as possible.

She can tell he is confused by this, but doesn't mind at all just staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just want to remember this moment, you know?" She explains

"No yeah of course," He smiles "I really want to remember this moment too. This could be the story we tell our kids!" He exclaims, then suddenly regretting what he said.

"Kids?" She asks. She isn't appalled by the idea, just surprised he was thinking about that

"I mean..can we just go back to making out?" he changes the subject, moving his head toward hers so they could continue kissing.

She doesn't protest and keeps kissing, even more intensely than before. Now that she knows he is in this for the long-run, she appreciates this moment even more

Thats it for this story, but hopefully after some more experience, I can do better. Thank you for all the support and for reading this.


End file.
